


Ninjas on the mission

by KayKayPye (Natyn), Natyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, BDSM, Bromance, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Heterosexuality, Horror, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Paraphilias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Romance, Schizophrenia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/KayKayPye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/Natyn
Summary: Pendant que Jiraiya fait découvrir le monde à Naruto, les ninjas de Konoha poursuivent leur quotidien. Mais les temps changent, et les idéaux aussi. Les voix commencent à s'élever, et les yeux s'ouvrent sur un monde dévasté par l'ignorance et la passivité des aînés. Kakashi le sait, et un projet commence à mûrir dans sa tête. Toutefois, pour parvenir à ses fins, la coopération des deux ninjas les plus insolites du pays s'avère nécessaire.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Les prémices du ninja sans foi ni loi, Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est un projet que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. C'est, on va dire, une sorte de réécriture du manga, à ma sauce. Comme je suis très insatisfaite de ce manga en général, et que ça m'amuse de jouer avec, j'ai décidé de pondre cette fic !
> 
> Les trois premiers chapitres reprennent la fin de Naruto (normal, pas shippuden). Ce seront donc des chapitres qui se déroulent avant le début de l'histoire ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si pour l'instant, le résumé ne concorde pas à la l'histoire ! 
> 
> Ce chapitre sera le chapitre 0,1. 
> 
> Cette histoire est aussi présente sur Wattpad et Fanfiction.net sous le même pseudo, KayKayPye. 
> 
> Enjoy ~ et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis :)

— Tu es faible, petit frère, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas assez de _haine_.

La pression qu'exerçait la main de son frère contre son cou l'empêchait de respirer. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle glacial malmener son oreille. En temps normal, il aurait répliqué d'un coup de genou au ventre, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Les années passées auprès de ses camarades avaient effacé de sa mémoire l'aura ténébreuse de ce monstre, l'auteur du massacre de leur clan. Et maintenant, elle refaisait surface, plus violente que jamais. Ce chakra meurtrier agissait comme une sangsue qui aspiraient toute trace de courage en lui. Sasuke pouvait voir dans ses yeux rouge sang ses proches se faire décapiter, un à un, sous ses coups de sabre. Il observa, impuissant, les corps sans vie de ses parents ; leur ventre était grand ouvert, et les boyaux se dispersaient sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que toutes les émotions négatives existantes chez l'humain le traversaient : dégoût, terreur, rage, _haine_.

Sasuke essaya de répondre, de lui dire _d'aller bien se faire foutre_ , pourtant ses lèvres restèrent crispées et sa gorge nouée. Peut-être que son frère avait raison ; son ressentiment n'était pas assez fort. Mais le fait de le revoir de nouveau le bouleversait sur tous les plans. Sasuke se demandait même si sa vengeance était réalisable. Itachi avait toujours été au-dessus de tout, même leur père ne pouvait rivaliser avec son génie. Durant sa jeunesse, Sasuke le percevait comme un mur impossible à franchir, mur qui se devait à présent de détruire. S'étant reconstruit avec l'équipe sept, ce but personnel se révélait dorénavant être une nécessité : si Itachi continuait de vivre, alors tous ses nouveaux compagnons risqueraient de connaître un sort identique à son clan. Ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent vers Naruto, qui était immobilisé loin derrière son bourreau, son visage manifestant de la confusion. Il sourit, un sourire amer et résigné, et ferma les yeux.

Une lumière éblouissante fit disparaitre l'ombre étouffante de son frère. Il pouvait enfin respirer, goûter à cet oxygène si vital. La douleur s'était volatilisée, et laissa place à une sensation de délivrance.

Les sons se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et se résumaient en une cacophonie qui s'atténuait petit à petit. Il crût entendre une voix l'appeler. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, et aperçut une femme blonde à forte poitrine se tenir à ses côtés, ainsi que Sakura et Naruto positionnés derrière elle, et, surtout, _l'absence_ de son frère.

En caressant le matelas, et le drap blanc qui le recouvrait, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé dans un lit, et sûrement un lit d'hôpital au vu des circonstances. Sasuke se releva, et Sakura se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. La femme avait l'air satisfaite. Naruto, quant à lui, gardait ses distances mais affichait une mine réjouie.

Sasuke était confus. Ses mots ne parvenaient toujours pas à sortir de sa bouche. Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Et si c'était la réalité, que faisait-il ici ? Qui était la femme blonde ? Et, surtout, où se trouvait Itachi ? L'étreinte de Sakura l'oppressait, et un frisson brusque parcourut son échine. Il n'avait cependant pas la force de la rejeter. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Finalement, l'inconnue parvint à persuader Sakura de le relâcher et ordonna à ses deux compères de le laisser seul un instant. Sasuke mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de leur absence, puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et il s'abandonna aux ténèbres une nouvelle fois.

 _Ses_ yeux rouges le fixaient avec intensité. La même scène de torture se répétait en boucle : Itachi le frappait et l'étranglait, encore et encore. Il lui répétait la même phrase inlassablement, _qu'il était faible._

 _Tais-toi, Itachi ! Tais-toi ! S_ ont les mots que Sasuke tenta de prononcer de vive voix, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était paralysé. _Et faible._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut cette fois. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, hormis le faible rayon de lumière qui s'échappait du rideau blanc. Un sentiment de solitude l'étreignit, et cette sensation l'apaisait.

Cette histoire n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimerait croire. Les évènements précédents lui revenaient petit à petit en tête. Il se souvint d'être venu chez Kakashi, afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était soudainement volatilisé après son bref échange avec Asuma et Kurenai, et de l'avoir retrouvé inconscient dans son lit, entouré de divers jōnin. Ce fut un autre ninja supérieur — qui était entré dans la pièce peu après lui — qui lui avait dévoilé par inadvertance le retour d'Itachi et son désir de pourchasser Naruto. Paniqué, Sasuke avait tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver Naruto avant lui, et espérer tenir l'occasion d'assouvir sa vengeance. Telle ne fut pas sa grande déception lorsque son grand frère lui fit comprendre, par une immense brutalité, l'écart abyssal qui les séparait.

Sasuke s'était persuadé que la seule raison qui motivait Itachi à trouver Naruto était la volonté de détruire une seconde fois sa vie. Pour lui, ce meurtrier ne vivait que pour le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un autre individu — ressemblant trait pour trait à un requin — à ses côtés, et qu'ils ne désiraient non pas éliminer Naruto, mais le capturer _vivant_.

Connaître le motif de son enlèvement était devenu primordial pour Sasuke. Bien plus que de savoir qui avait pu sauver leur peau. Pourquoi Itachi, cet assassin sans foi ni loi, éprouverait de l'intérêt pour ce simplet plutôt que pour lui, son petit frère, la personne dont il a confié l'objectif de le retrouver pour le vaincre ?

Sasuke serra les poings. Une frustration intense l'envahit. Il se sentait humilié, encore une fois, par Naruto. Depuis leur première mission de rang A, effectuée au Pays des Vagues, ce type qui était pourtant le dernier de la classe — incapable d'effectuer une métamorphose correcte — n'avait jamais cessé de progresser. Sa détermination inébranlable lui donnait la force de toujours combattre, et ce désir brûlant de surpasser Sasuke lui permettait de s'affranchir de ses propres limites. Il se rappelait de la façon dont Naruto avait vaincu Gaara, le sociopathe assoiffé de sang, lors de l'attaque orchestrée par Orochimaru et le Pays du Vent contre Konoha. Grâce à une force mystérieuse, celui-ci avait réussi à invoquer un crapaud géant et l'avait transformé en Kyûbi pour achever son adversaire.

C'était impossible qu'un raté comme Naruto pût atteindre un tel niveau en si peu de temps, et surtout seul. Quelqu'un devait l'entraîner en cachette, et cette personne ne pouvait pas être Kakashi, car les techniques utilisées par Naruto ne correspondaient pas du tout au style de ce dernier. Sasuke venait même à penser que son rival trichait, que ce n'était pas réellement lui mais quelqu'un de plus expérimenté qui prenait sa place.

Sasuke éprouva un sentiment de trahison. Le contact avec Naruto et Sakura lui avait permis d'ouvrir son cœur et de les considérer comme des amis, pourtant il constatait que la personne dont il était le plus proche, Naruto, ne se confiait pas à lui, comme si ce dernier restait méfiant à son égard.

Il avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa propre force. Contrairement à Naruto, qui progressait à une vitesse prodigieuse, Sasuke sentait que son niveau stagnait. Pourtant, Kakashi lui avait enseigné sa technique la plus puissante. Et avec cet outil, il aurait dû tenir tête plus longtemps face à Itachi. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ni pendant ce combat, ni contre Gaara.

Sasuke tenait sa tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait trop. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit, l'air commençait à être irrespirable.

Il déplaça ses jambes vers le côté du lit, et à peine son pied toucha le sol qu'une vive douleur se déclencha au niveau de son épaule gauche, provoquée par la marque maudite. Il tint fermement la zone douloureuse en grimaçant. Il constata cependant que l'irritation était moins forte qu'auparavant, signe que son corps s'habituait à cette malédiction.

Kakashi lui avait strictement interdit de l'utiliser, et le persuada qu'il perdrait définitivement ses capacités si cette dernière venait à prendre possession de son esprit. Mais Sasuke éprouvait quelques doutes à ce sujet. Peut-être que la marque le paralysait à cause de son entêtement à vouloir lutter contre son influence. Lors de son combat contre les ninjas d'Oto, il se souvenait uniquement de cette sensation de puissance qui l'avait enveloppée, d'une jouissance absolue. Et il savait que ce don provenait de la marque offerte par Orochimaru.

Sasuke se demanda s'il devait apprendre à se servir de ce sceau, plutôt que de chercher à le contenir et de renoncer à ce pouvoir enivrant.

Itachi était trop fort pour ce monde, et Naruto cachait quelque chose de particulier, qui le rendait soudainement invincible durant ses combats. Alors pourquoi il devrait fermer les yeux sur une telle opportunité, malgré les risques encourus ?

Le grincement de la porte le ramena à la réalité. C'était Sakura, reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux roses et à sa robe rouge, qui tenait dans ses mains un sac visiblement assez lourd.

— Sasuke ! Tu vas mieux ?

Toujours assis sur le lit, Sasuke ne répondit pas. La simple vue de cette fille l'irrita. Sa dernière étreinte assaillit ses pensées. 

— Ça va bientôt faire trois jours que Maître Tsunade est intervenue pour te sauver. Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau réveillé ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté de jolies pommes rouges !

Sakura sortit du sac le fruit susnommé, qu'elle montra avec fierté à Sasuke. Sasuke fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait dormi pendant quelques jours. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis son réveil.

— Sakura... la voix de Sasuke était enrouée, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Sakura resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux baissés, puis elle répondit, hésitante :

— Eh bien... Je dirais un bon mois.

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit. Un mois s'était alors écoulé depuis son affrontement contre Itachi. 

Un mois d'entraînement gâché.

— Mais, continua Sakura, heureusement que Jiraiya et Gaï sensei sont arrivés à temps ! Ils vous ont sauvé tous les deux, elle marqua une pause, et Naruto est parti avec Jiraiya sensei à la recherche de Maître Tsunade, car elle était la seule à pouvoir vous remettre d'aplomb. Toi, Kakashi sensei et Lee !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto était donc parti avec quelqu'un pour le sauver. Et ce Jiraiya devait être quelqu'un de suffisamment important pour que Sakura se rappelât de son nom. 

Sakura commença à retirer la peau de la pomme à l'aide d'un couteau, avec une finesse dont elle faisait rarement preuve. Bien qu'il appréciât en temps normal ce fruit, la simple vue de celui-ci lui donnait envie de vomir. Impossible pour lui d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Il désirait simplement s'échapper de cet endroit.

Avant qu'il eût le temps de se lever, un blondinet aux habits orange surgit dans la chambre, en hurlant avec enthousiasme :

— Sakura ! Sasuke ! Moi aussi je veux des pommes !

Sakura le sermonna :

— Ne crie pas comme ça, idiot ! On est dans un hôpital, pas dans un cirque !

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles. Leurs beuglements vrombissaient ses tympans, et le rendaient fou. Ils continuaient de parler, encore et encore. Il n'était ni capable ni intéressé à comprendre leurs caquetages. Mais c'était le comportement de Naruto qui l'insupportait le plus. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé depuis l'académie : toujours aussi hyperactif et égocentrique. Son attitude était à l'opposée de celle d'un ninja idéal, qui se devait d'être discret et obéissant. Ce genre d'individu n'avait aucune chance de survivre en temps normal. Sasuke en déduisit alors que Naruto devait sa survit uniquement grâce à son secret jalousement gardé. Et il n'avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir. 

D'un geste vif, Sasuke attrapa une pomme dans le sac posé à terre, et la lança sur Naruto, qui tomba à la renverse.

Sakura, qui était en train de couper le fruit en quartier, regardait Sasuke d'un air choqué.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? dit Naruto en se relevant.

Sasuke allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à posséder un atout majeur. Il inspira profondément, et laissa volontairement la marque s'étaler sur toute la surface de son épaule gauche. Le processus restait encore douloureux, mais Sasuke pouvait également sentir son chakra se densifier, et lui prodiguer une force surnaturelle. Cette puissance fortifiait sa détermination.

Il se leva, toisa Naruto, et dit :

— Je veux me battre contre toi.

Naruto le regarda avec incompréhension.

— Mais quoi ? Tu t'es même pas encore remis de tes blessures !

Sasuke l'agrippa par le col de sa veste orange.

— Ramène toi en haut, que je t'explose la gueule.

Sasuke le lâcha, et sortit d'un pas assuré de la pièce, dans l'intention de se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Son désir de fuir s'était transformé en rage de vaincre à la simple vue de Naruto, ce garçon naïf et mystérieux malgré lui.

Il était grand temps pour Sasuke d'écraser la fierté de son rival, et de lui montrer que jamais, peu importe ses secrets, il ne pourrait le surpasser. 


	2. Les prémices du ninja sans foi ni loi. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'étais très occupée ! Je vous remercie du temps que vous accordez à lire ! J'espère en tout cas que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture ~

Au départ confus par la brutalité de Sasuke, Naruto fut rapidement exalté à l'idée du duel à venir. Sasuke s'était enfin décidé à l'affronter, bien que la confrontation n'allât pas se dérouler de manière amicale. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa ; son souhait de prouver à son rival — considéré comme l'un des genin les plus fort de Konoha — sa valeur était sur le point de se réaliser. Son sourire s'agrandit suite à la pensée de ce génie à terre, s'excusant pour son attitude méprisante à son égard, et reconnaissant enfin sa force. Il imaginait Sasuke en train de l'attendre de pied ferme, dans une arène remplie de monde, son regard sombre rivé vers sa personne.

Naruto remarqua l'air inquiet de Sakura, et décida de brandir son pouce et de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Sakura s'apprêta à protester lorsque Naruto sortit de la chambre et se précipita vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Elle ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Courant à vive allure, son angoisse se renforçait à chacun de ses pas. Contrairement à Naruto, elle avait remarqué l'éveil du sceau. Et son inattention signifiait qu'il ignorait toujours l'existence de celui-ci.

Sakura lui aurait révélé la présence de cette malédiction si seulement Sasuke ne lui avait pas formellement interdit d'en parler à quiconque, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui, et par la suite engendrer de la méfiance à son égard. Plus d'une fois elle faillit rompre sa promesse et délier sa langue, afin de se débarrasser de ce fardeau — et d'espérer ressentir le sentiment d'être utile — mais son courage l'abandonnait à chaque occasion.

De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface, notamment le combat contre les ninjas d'Oto lors de l'examen Chûnin. La façon dont Sasuke avait déboité les bras de leur ennemi était d'une cruauté effarante. L'expression de son visage trahissait une ignoble jouissance à l'entente du craquement de ses os. Jamais Sasuke n'avait fait preuve de tant de sadisme auparavant, et Sakura savait très bien que son comportement s'expliquait par l'influence de la malédiction. Toute cette histoire commença à cause d'Orochimaru. Il avait fallu une simple morsure de la part de ce maudit serpent pour détruire leur vie.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel monstre pouvait exister en ce monde. Son aura meurtrière lui offrit pour la première fois un avant-goût de la mort la terreur de la fatalité, des dernières secondes gâchées à attendre son passage, pétrifiée et soumise, au lieu de profiter pleinement de ses derniers instants.

Sa propre faiblesse frustrait Sakura. Si seulement elle était plus forte, cette tragédie ne se serait jamais produite. Elle aurait bravé la mort, sauvé ses compagnons, et réussi l'exploit de tuer La Faucheuse en personne. Évidemment, cette prouesse restait un doux rêve, et la réalité ne lui laisserait aucune occasion de se défaire de sa destinée.

Mais il était trop tard pour pleurer. Elle devait agir.

Elle finit par rattraper Naruto, qui se tenait face à une porte en métal rouillé, menant directement vers le toit de l'hôpital.

Sa main frêle se posa sur son épaule et le tira de ses songes.

— Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Sasuke n'est pas dans son état normal, ça ne servirait à rien. Il faut prévenir Kakashi sensei ! dit Sakura d'une voix ferme.

Cependant, la résolution de Naruto ne flétrit pas. Il se retourna, posa sa main sur la sienne et répondit :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura ! Il a juste besoin d'une bonne patate pour aller mieux !

Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire suintant d'optimisme — dont il était le seul à connaître le secret — puis lâcha son poignet.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Comme d'habitude, son partenaire ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation. Avait-il déjà oublié l'attitude froide et menaçante de Sasuke une minute plus tôt ? Les progrès fulgurants de Naruto se résumaient essentiellement au renforcement de ses aptitudes physiques, constatait Sakura.

Néanmoins, elle admettait que ce garçon maladroit l'intriguait. Elle savait, grâce aux aveux de Sasuke, que c'était lui qui avait vaincu Gaara, le monstre qui était sur le point de l'éliminer lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Ce type possédait une telle puissance que même des ninjas d'élites refusaient de se battre contre lui, et il était connu pour représenter l'arme ultime de Suna. Pourtant, Naruto réussit l'impossible : terrasser ce démon à lui tout seul. Aussi naïf qu'il fût, sa capacité à retourner n'importe quel type de situation à son avantage restait terrifiant.

Parfois, Sakura se demandait si Naruto était bien humain. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi serait capable de changer son avenir.

Elle ne le retint pas lorsque son ami ouvrit la porte pour défier son destin. Cela aurait été inutile, rien ne pouvait contrecarrer sa volonté. Elle ne possédait pas la force pour les arrêter. Par contre, Sakura ne perdit pas de temps pour déguerpir de cet endroit, afin d'aller prévenir leur professeur de la catastrophe à venir.

*************

Les deux garçons se faisaient face et se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'un était surexcité à l'idée de se battre, tandis que l'autre gardait ses distances.

Les draps blancs, perchés sur des étendoirs, servaient de public à la scène sur le point de se produire. Un grillage entourait la zone dans son ensemble, incluant les deux réservoirs d'eau situés vers le bord, dont un muret se chargeait de les surélever par rapport au paysage. Le vent glacial alourdissait l'atmosphère déjà oppressante.

Naruto prit la parole :

— Alors, on me lance un défi mais on a trop peur de commencer ?

Sasuke répondit sur la défensive :

— Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un abruti qui fonce tête baissée, sans réfléchir !

— Rappelle-moi qui a voulu se battre, à peine sorti du lit, comme un clochard en manque ?

Sasuke inspira profondément, et ne laissa pas transparaître son irritation. Cet écervelé se jouait clairement de lui. Le connaissant, il savait que Naruto allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre ; il suffisait de rester patient. Le premier qui lancerait les hostilités perdrait l'avantage.

— Tu as toujours eu la langue bien pendue, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Tu joues les fortes têtes pour te donner un genre, mais tu te fais toujours défoncer au premier coup ! Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à la chance ! Pas moyen que je perde face à un abruti comme toi.

— Je suis pas condamné à être le dernier de la classe ! Faut savoir accepter de céder sa place, Sasuke !

Sasuke fit un sourire narquois.

— On bat des types comme Neji, et on ne se sent déjà plus pisser ? À part encaisser des tartes et gueuler fort, tu n'as jamais été très utile. J'espère que tu es très reconnaissant envers ton « petit secret ».

Naruto haussa un sourcil, intrigué, ne comprenant pas les sous-entendus de son coéquipier.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais rien ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué, avec mon _Sharingan_ ? Cette quantité incroyable de chakra… et aussi sa nature inhumaine !

Naruto grimaça. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Que pouvait-il dire ? La pensée du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi, suffisait à l'attrister. Il savait que ses soudains moments de puissance puisaient leur source dans le chakra de cette créature. Mais c'était un automatisme Naruto ne contrôlait rien.

Impossible pour lui d'en parler ouvertement, même avec ses proches. C'était un sujet très délicat — les habitants l'avaient rejeté et le rejetaient toujours à cause de son statut d'hôte — et Iruka lui avait ordonné de divulguer son secret à personne.

Sasuke continua :

— Quoi ? Tu as honte de ton pouvoir que tu caches jalousement ? Où est donc passé ton orgueil de toute à l'heure ?

— Je n'ai rien à cacher ! C'est juste que je n'abandonne jamais !

Sasuke rit jaune. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui prétendait être son ami refusait de se confier à lui. Il ignorait tout de la fonction que le quatrième hokage lui avait attribué, avant de se sacrifier pour sauver Konoha.

À ses yeux, Naruto n'était qu'un lâche.

Naruto ne laissa pas Sasuke poursuivre et changea de sujet :

— Si c'est comme ça, Naruto craqua ses doigts, alors je vais commencer ! Et je vais te montrer de quoi je suis réellement capable ! Mais d'abord, il le pointa du doigt, mets ton bandeau !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto l'énervait de plus en plus, surtout lorsqu'il s'amusait à se prendre pour le chef.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Parce que c'est le symbole de Konoha ! Et en tant que ninja de Konoha, tu te dois de porter ce bandeau ! Sinon, ce combat ne vaudra pas mieux qu'un combat de chien.

Sasuke envisageait sérieusement de l'étrangler. Il savait que Naruto se servait de ce prétexte pour détourner son attention, et que ce dernier espérait enterrer sa curiosité concernant sa mystérieuse force. Évidemment, sa stratégie ne fonctionnait pas.

De plus, il était hors de question pour lui de s'abaisser à suivre ses caprices, même si sa stratégie risquait d'échouer s'il refusait de se plier à sa volonté. Son bandeau se trouvait dans sa pochette marronne, fixée sur son pantalon blanc. Cela ne lui coûterait aucun effort de le prendre et de le mettre sur son front.

Mais sa fierté l'interdisait de suivre son raisonnement.

— On s'en fout de ça ! Ça ne changera rien à l'issu de ce combat !

— Si tu ne le portes pas, alors autant annuler le match. Je refuse de me battre contre quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas ses engagements !

Sasuke jura. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto serait capable de renoncer au combat juste pour ce stupide bandeau. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de percer son secret et de le remettre à sa place ultérieurement.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

— Tu sais, continua Naruto, moi j'ai tout mon temps. Que je te mette une raclée maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne change rien pour moi. Et si je venais quand même à perdre, alors je continuerais à m'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à te battre !

L'intensité dans son regard bleu océan transperça Sasuke. Impossible pour lui de détourner les yeux, tant cette lueur l'envoûtait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi impuissant face à cet imbécile heureux. Sasuke crut percevoir le double sens de ses paroles : _J'ai réussi à vaincre Neji et Gaara, les deux genin les plus forts de l'examen Chûnin. L'un est un Hyûga, et l'autre abrite Shukaku en lui. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un comme toi ait une chance contre moi ?_

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent de rage et de frustration. Comment cet incapable osait-il le sous-estimer ? Il était un Uchiha, alias le clan le plus craint de Konoha ! Naruto passait son temps à le défier pour prétendre d'être son égal, et voilà que dorénavant celui-ci le considérait comme un simple obstacle sur sa route ?

Les paroles d'Itachi heurtèrent de nouveau ses oreilles : _tu es faible, petit frère_.

Sasuke céda à sa colère. Il retira son bandeau de sa poche, et hurla avec rage :

— Si mon bandeau t'intéresse tant que ça, alors je vais te le faire bouffer !

En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke fonça sur Naruto et le frappa au visage en se servant de la plaque métallique de son bandeau. Du sang s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Naruto, et sa grimace de douleur satisfit Sasuke.

Il fut projeté en arrière, et emporta dans sa chute un des draps blancs qui séchaient au soleil. Sous le choc, Naruto peina à se relever, ce qui laissa l'occasion à son adversaire de le ruer de coups de poing. Il termina son enchaînement par un revers de la jambe, qui envoya sa victime contre le grillage.

Sasuke retira le drap et l'attrapa par la gorge. Il resserra son étreinte, jusqu'à empêcher Naruto d'émettre le moindre son. Le visage de ce dernier commença à bleuir, et ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient supplier son adversaire de s'arrêter.

Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir brillait toujours dans le regard bleuté de Naruto. Sa détermination implacable lui donna la force d'utiliser sa technique signature. Il rapprocha ses mains et croisa ses doigts : trois clones de lui-même apparurent dans un écran de fumé blanche, et ils frappèrent Sasuke à l'unisson, obligeant ce dernier à relâcher sa prise.

Naruto en profita pour reprendre son souffle et s'éloigner de son adversaire.

Cependant, les coups portés par les clones étaient faibles, et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à les faire disparaître en une attaque.

Naruto créa alors une dizaine de clones, et tous lancèrent un shuriken vers leur cible. Malgré la pluie d'étoiles tournoyant en sa direction, Sasuke ne bougea pas. Les armes le transpercèrent de toute part, sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne giclât. À la place, le corps de Sasuke se transforma en un drap blanc, réduit en lambeau.

La surprise se lit sur le visage de Naruto. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que Sasuke chercherait à éviter, ce qui aurait permis à l'un de ses clones, caché derrière lui, de l'attaquer par surprise.

Sasuke apparut sur le côté, et s'aida du grillage pour se propulser dans les airs. Il fit une combinaison de signe avant de crier :

— _Katon : Boule de Feu Suprême !_

Une gigantesque boule de flamme engloutit le terrain entier, et provoqua un incendie d'une ampleur effroyable. Les draps se firent dévorer par la fureur du brasier, et laissèrent derrière eux une odeur de brûlé. La partie surélevée du toit était la seule épargnée, et les réservoirs en ressortaient indemnes.

Sasuke espérait que ce spectacle suffirait à Naruto d'utiliser sa botte secrète. Telle ne fut pas sa déception de voir son adversaire debout sur l'un des réservoirs, les vêtements noircis par la fumée, l'air décidé. Naruto fonça tête baissée sur lui.

Alors que Sasuke essaya de contre attaquer, Naruto réussit à l'attraper par les chevilles et le projeta entre les deux conteneurs, où deux de ses clones l'attendaient.

Avant d'être intercepté, Sasuke parvint sans difficulté à frapper l'un d'entre eux et le faire disparaître. Cependant, plusieurs Naruto apparurent derrière lui et l'immobilisèrent.

Naruto atterrit devant lui, avec un clone à ses côtés.

Le brasier continuait de s'étendre sous les yeux de Sasuke. Le crépitement du feu titillait ses tympans et l'obligeait à rester attentif. Le paysage donnait à Naruto une apparence démoniaque. L'enfer semblait s'être incarné dans ce garçon à la volonté imperturbable, et n'attendait que sa défaite pour le consumer à tout jamais.

Désespéré, Sasuke tenta de le perturber une seconde fois :

— Tu es un charlatan, Naruto !

Naruto resta silencieux.

— Ce pouvoir que tu utilises à chaque fois que tu es en danger… C'est quoi ? Un kekkei genkai[1] ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, l'air souffrant. Il dit :

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Sasuke lui hurla à la figure :

— Depuis le début tu l'avais, hein ! Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule en jouant les débiles à l'académie ! T'es pas humain !

Les paroles de Sasuke blessèrent Naruto. Les mots terribles de Mizuki résonnaient dans sa tête : « Tu es Kyûbi ! Celui qui a détruit notre village et tué les parents d'Iruka ! ». Même si Iruka l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette bête, qu'il restait et resterait toujours Naruto Uzumaki, le doute continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Ce monstre était enfermé en lui, et son chakra entrait en résonance avec le sien en permanence.

Il craignait de perdre son identité s'il venait à trop penser à ce démon.

Si Sasuke le haïssait en ignorant son statut d'hôte, alors Naruto n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction en l'apprenant.

Pourtant, Naruto comprenait la réaction de Sasuke. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, et il était normal de partager des secrets avec la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche. Naruto voulait tout lui avouer et montrer patte blanche, afin de lui prouver sa confiance.

S'il gardait tout pour lui, alors leur relation resterait superficielle.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Naruto décida de briser sa promesse à Iruka. Sa voix était anormalement calme, voire mélancolique :

— Tu as un peu raison. Une partie de moi n'est effectivement pas humaine. Car, il toucha son ventre, je suis comme Gaara. Moi aussi… j'abrite un démon. Le Kyûbi.

La bouche grande ouverte, Sasuke se sentit soudain bête. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto dévoilerait son secret aussi facilement.

Sasuke se remémorait tous les moments où ils devaient faire face à un ennemi surpuissant — Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara — et par lequel Naruto réussit à le battre, ou au moins à s'en sortir vivant, grâce à son étrange faculté.

Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'année auprès de ce garçon hyperactif sans se rendre compte qu'il était l'hôte du démon renard ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit jusqu'à présent ? Sasuke se demandait si Sakura et Kakashi étaient tous deux au courant. Pour Sakura il en doutait, mais pour Kakashi cela restait une autre histoire.

En réalité, Sasuke se sentait délivré par cette nouvelle. Enfin sa progression fulgurante trouvait une explication logique. Et il comprit que c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Itachi désirait le capturer. Non pas parce qu'il le trouvait particulièrement intéressant, mais pour lui voler le démon qu'il gardait en lui.

Il avait l'impression que sa propre faiblesse possédait un sens. Évidemment qu'un simple humain, même provenant d'un des meilleurs clans du village, ne pouvait faire le poids face au démon le plus fort en ce monde.

Itachi en personne était impuissant contre lui. Il en était presque heureux.

Sasuke pensa à la marque maudite. Pour le coup, Naruto ignorait cette malédiction, qui n'était pas réellement un avantage au combat à cause de la douleur infligée et de la difficulté à garder le contrôle, bien que le pouvoir offert valût la peine encourue dans certaines situations.

Toutefois, Naruto n'attendit pas la réponse de Sasuke, et il décida de terminer le combat en utilisant sa nouvelle technique, apprise durant sa mission de recherche avec Jiraiya.

S'il avait conscience des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer, capable de réduire en bouillit un arbre, peut-être que ce dernier aurait davantage réfléchi avant de s'en servir contre son ami.

Il tendit sa main droite vers son clone, et celui-ci bougea ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de chakra se formât. Elle grossit de plus en plus, et devint parfaitement uniforme et ronde au bout de quelques secondes. Sasuke pouvait, grâce à son _Sharingan_ , apercevoir la rotation irrégulière à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Une fine couche de chakra recouvrait la sphère, et l'empêchait de se désagréger tout en contenant sa puissance. Toutefois, de légères entailles commençaient à abîmer le creux de sa main, montrant un léger manque de contrôle.

Sasuke était éberlué. Un imbécile, comme Naruto, ne pouvait pas maîtriser une telle technique qui demandait une concentration quasiment parfaite. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il ignorait encore le secret de celui-ci.

Maintenant, seulement la potentielle force destructrice de la technique l'impressionnait.

— Tu vois cette technique ? J'ai mis plus d'un mois à la maîtriser ! J'ai galéré comme un porc, et j'ai même failli perdre l'usage de mes mains ! Comme tu peux le constater, je ne vous ai pas trompé. Je ne faisais pas semblant d'être nul à l'académie ou en mission. Oui, je suis un raté, comparé à toi ou à Neji. Contrairement à des génies comme vous, je ne me suis pas levé un matin en connaissant la moitié du répertoire ninja. J'en ai bavé pour arriver à ce niveau. Et ça, même si je suis un jinchûriki[2] ! Mais maintenant, j'ai enfin réussi à rattraper un peu mon retard ! Alors, je te demande juste de mater mon progrès, et d'en prendre de la graine !

Naruto cria « _Rasengan_ ! », puis se précipita sur Sasuke, la main contenant la technique en avant. Son instinct de survie le poussa à laisser la marque s'étendre davantage, allant jusqu'à la moitié de son visage. Une force incroyable, bien plus que celle précédente, envahit Sasuke, et lui permit de se défaire des clones en un coup. Malgré l'intense douleur, qui était proportionnelle à la taille du sceau, Sasuke s'obligea à utiliser le _Chidori_ : il concentra très vite son chakra dans sa paume et changea sa nature en électricité. Un bruit semblable aux cris de mille oiseaux en résulta.

Il imita le geste de Naruto.

Sa technique percuta la sienne — deux techniques dévastatrices et considérées comme les plus redoutables dans l'art du ninjutsu — et le choc provoqua une énorme explosion de chakra. Les réservoirs furent détruits, et l'eau qu'ils contenaient se déversa sur toute la surface du toit et aux alentours. Les flammes s'éteignirent suite à cette inondation soudaine.

Des morceaux de draps calcinés se mêlèrent avec l'eau et la poussière. Ce mélange crasseux forma un liquide sale et noir, qui couvrait toute la zone du combat.

Un homme aux cheveux gris, portant un masque cachant la moitié de son visage, atterrit au milieu du toit inondé, deux corps dans les bras. Il dit d'une voix détachée :

— Mah, quelle pagaille. Les enfants de nos jours sont si agressifs.

Sakura arriva peu après sur le champ de bataille, totalement paniquée.

— Kakashi sensei ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Dites-moi qu'ils vont bien !

Kakashi prit un air rassurant et sourit avec son œil visible.

— Physiquement oui, mais mentalement j'en doute.

Le ton ironique de Kakashi eut son effet escompté : Sakura se sentit soulagée, et en colère contre ses deux camarades. S'ils n'étaient pas inconscients dans les bras de leur maître, elle les aurait tous les deux giflés.

En réalité, Kakashi avait assisté à une partie du combat. Il était venu à temps grâce à l'information donnée par Sakura. Néanmoins, sa curiosité l'incita à jouer le rôle du spectateur avant de les sauver d'une mort certaine.

 _Quel mauvais maître je suis_ , s'amusait-il souvent à penser.

Pourtant, le ninja copieur n'aurait jamais cru que ses élèves pouvaient faire preuve de tant de stupidité. Quelle idée de se servir d'une technique mortelle contre son coéquipier, dans le seul but de prouver sa supériorité. Même Gaï n'était pas assez bête pour agir d'une façon aussi immature.

Kakashi entendit les deux garçons gémirent. C'était une preuve suffisante pour indiquer leur état actuel, et il les relâcha sans ménagement. Les deux tombèrent brusquement sur le sol, et se lamentèrent davantage suite au choc. Ils essayèrent de se relever, avec grande difficulté. Toutefois, Naruto fut le premier à se remettre debout, avant de le regretter à l'instant. En effet, Sakura le sermonna pendant de longues minutes. Il lui présenta ses excuses d'un air désolé, mais celle-ci ne se calma pas.

À l'instar de Naruto, Sasuke se leva. Il ne s'était pas encore entièrement remis du contrecoup, et se tenait à peine droit sur ses pieds. Le paysage lui paraissait encore trouble ; tout n'était que courbes mélangées à diverses couleurs, et les bruits lui semblaient si lointains.

Heureusement pour lui, Sakura était trop occupée avec Naruto pour se défouler sur sa personne.

Sasuke sentit une main adulte se poser sur son épaule, puis la voix masculine de son maître l'aida à reprendre ses esprits :

— Ҫa n'a pas l'air d'aller. On dirait bien que tu es bon pour rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital.

Sasuke repoussa la main de Kakashi d'un geste, puis dit d'un ton sec :

— Non, ça va. Je dois partir d'ici.

Kakashi émit un son désapprobateur :

— Non, non ! Toi et Naruto, vous restez ici et vous me nettoyez tout ce bazar ! Et j'exige aussi que vous participez financièrement à la reconstruction des réservoirs. Il est hors de question que je paye pour vos bêtises !

Naruto protesta, mais Sakura l'arrêta et lui déclara qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas finir au cachot. En effet, il était interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte du village, et tout manquement aux règles établies par les anciens était passible d'une peine de plusieurs jours dans une petite cellule obscure, dans le meilleur des cas.

Évidemment, Kakashi n'allait pas les enfermer, bien que cela aurait été justifié.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire. La douleur provoquée par la marque se ravivait au fur et à mesure qu'il se remettait du choc. Il toucha l'épaule concernée, puis prit une grande inspiration.

Sa volonté suffit à sceller de nouveau la malédiction.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent suite à l'effort fourni, mais Kakashi le retint.

— Une fois que tu auras terminé ta tâche, viens me voir, chuchota Kakashi.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, puis Kakashi s'éloigna pour se rapprocher de Naruto. Il lui dit avec sévérité :

— N'utilise plus jamais ta technique contre tes amis, idiot ! Si Sasuke ne s'était pas défendu, tu l'aurais pulvérisé. De la même manière que les deux réservoirs qui ont explosé par votre faute.

Naruto bouda. Mais au fond, il se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à la conséquence de son insolence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait le pouvoir destructeur du _Rasengan_. Naruto désirait seulement prouver sa valeur.

Kakashi continua son sermon :

— C'est bien d'être fort, mais il faut aussi savoir se servir de sa cervelle. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, avec le cadavre de Sasuke dans tes bras ? Ça craint un peu pour un futur Hokage d'avoir le sang de son ami sur les mains.

Silence. Naruto le fixait d'un air coupable.

— M'enfin, Sasuke est très loin d'être innocent lui aussi, poursuivit Kakashi en fixant le concerné, la prochaine fois que vous essayerez de vous entre-tuer, faites-le en dehors du village.

Sa morale terminée, Kakashi frappa des mains et encouragea les deux garçons à nettoyer leur bêtise, puis confia à Sakura la charge de les surveiller avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke soupira. Le calme de son maître l'impressionnait toujours. Même lorsque lui et Naruto commettaient des fautes graves, celui-ci restait décontracté, comme si tout n'était qu'un simple jeu.

Il trouvait son comportement un peu dérangeant, parfois.

******************

La douce lumière de la lune accompagnait les lanternes flamboyantes du village. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, les rues étaient submergées par les habitants qui voguaient ici et là. La plupart atterrissaient dans des bars, et discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Le vacarme ennuyait Sasuke, qui attendait patiemment son maître, plaqué contre le mur d'un restaurant. L'odeur d'une grillade de poissons caressait ses narines, et faisait gargouiller son ventre.

Cet endroit était le lieu de leur rendez-vous habituel. Dès que Kakashi ou lui-même souhaitaient se voir, ils se rencontraient toujours ici. Sasuke ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, simplement que les plats servis étaient de très bonne qualité.

Ses pensées se perdirent vers les récents événements. Pendant toute la durée de la corvée, aucun des deux garçons ne s'étaient échangés un regard. Sakura avait cherché à l'éviter elle aussi, et s'était contentée de gronder gentiment Naruto. De toute façon, Sasuke s'en fichait. Au moins, il avait été en paix.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kakashi arriva, et le salua d'un geste de la main, que Sasuke imita.

Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'intérieur du restaurant, au bonheur de Sasuke.

Pour l'instant, personne n'entamait la discussion. Kakashi semblait occuper à regarder le menu, tandis que moult questions bouillonnaient dans la tête de Sasuke. Le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Kakashi prit une soupe miso, et Sasuke opta pour de la sole meunière.

Une fois le serveur parti, Sasuke décida de briser le silence :

— Vous nous avez observé ?

Il crut percevoir un sourire sous son masque.

— Je voulais voir jusqu'où vous serez prêt à aller pour montrer qui a la plus grosse. Je n'ai pas été déçu.

— Vous le savez, pour Kyûbi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi le regarda de son œil endormi.

— Ah ? Donc tu es au courant ? Intéressant.

— Arrêtez de répondre à côté ! dit Sasuke, agacé, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

Kakashi soupira d'ennui.

— Je n'ai rien caché du tout. C'est au concerné de le dire, s'il le souhaite. Je ne suis pas du genre à cafarder.

Sasuke comprenait en partie. Le démon renard à neuf queues avait toujours été un sujet tabou, et personne n'en parlait au village. Même ses parents n'avaient jamais évoqué le problème en sa compagnie. Il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle les villageois craignaient le blondinet, malgré sa maladresse.

— Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de me sermonner pour tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitiez me voir. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me pondiez un discours moralisateur, comme quoi je ne dois pas utiliser le _Chidori_ contre un camarade, comme vous l'avez fait pour Naruto.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu seras puni comme il se doit. Mais si tu en as conscience, c'est déjà bien.

Sasuke lui lança un regard curieux. Il préférait ne pas imaginer le sort qui l'attendait, et ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Son maître était connu pour ses méthodes plutôt brutales, et il savait de quoi il était capable.

— Tu n'es plus jaloux ? dit Kakashi d'une façon ironique.

— Vous parlez de Naruto ? Je ne l'ai jamais envié ! Au début, je ne comprenais pas comment cet incapable arrivait à progresser aussi vite. Mais maintenant, ça me paraît évident ! Il se repose uniquement sur le chakra de Kyûbi. Pas étonnant qu'il parvienne à surmonter ses faiblesses !

Kakashi rit.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, tu acceptes de te laisser dépasser par lui, parce qu'il est un hôte ?

Sasuke s'offusqua et haussa le ton.

— N'importe quoi ! Moi, au moins, je ne me repose pas sur la force de quelqu'un d'autre ! Sans le démon, il ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville !

Kakashi se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire. Son disciple, d'habitude si taciturne, perdait très facilement son sang-froid lorsque Naruto était évoqué. Il trouvait extrêmement drôle de voir celui-ci sous-estimer son coéquipier à ce point, et se servir du démon renard pour justifier la progression exponentielle de celui-ci, bien que la bête eût un rôle important à jouer là-dessus. Il voulait faire un commentaire sur son complexe de supériorité, et souligner son manque de courage comparé à Naruto, mais il garda cette pensée pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec le jeune garçon.

Kakashi leva les mains pour le calmer.

— Du calme ! Je plaisantais !

Le serveur amena les plats, interrompant la conversation. Sasuke regardait son assiette avec agacement. La remarque de son maître lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il s'efforça cependant à goûter le poisson, dont le goût de la chair ravit ses papilles.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître, en espérant peut-être apercevoir un bout de son visage. Malgré la soupe bouillonnante, prête à être mangée, Kakashi lisait à la place son livre érotique, _Icha Icha Paradise_. Cela n'étonna pas Sasuke. Ce comportement était typique de son professeur. Il se demandait ce que ce livre renfermait de si passionnant pour que son maître fût si absorbé par la lecture.

Il lui posa une nouvelle question :

— C'est vous qui lui avez appris cette fameuse technique ?

Kakashi prit son temps pour répondre, et ne prononça qu'un unique _non_.

La démotivation de son maître commençait à fortement l'irriter. Sasuke savait qu'il se moquait de lui. Si seulement il était plus fort pour le remettre à sa place, celui-ci arrêterait de le prendre pour un imbécile. Mais pour l'instant, il devait prendre son mal en patience.

— Et je peux savoir qui s'amuse à l'entraîner en cachette ?

— Si Naruto a bien voulu te révéler son petit secret, je pense qu'il te répondra à cette question avec plaisir. Si tu lui demandes gentiment.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Sasuke finit par abandonner. C'était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec cet homme, il ne faisait que perdre son temps. Sasuke savoura son plat avec le riz qui accompagnait le tout. Une fois le repas terminé, il posa quelques billets sur la table et se leva, prêt à partir. Si son maître ne se décidait pas de tout lui révéler, alors il irait rendre visite à son camarade pour mettre les choses au clair.

Kakashi le regardait avec amusement. Il adorait l'embêter.

— Tu l'as déjà croisé au moins une fois. Son nom devrait te dire quelque chose.

Intéressé par le soudain aveu, Sasuke s'arrêta et l'écouta attentivement. Une lueur narquoise pétillait dans son œil noir, et Sasuke pouvait imaginer l'expression moqueuse que cachait son maître derrière son masque.

— C'est l'un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha. Jiraiya, dit Kakashi en insistant bien sur le prénom.

Sasuke eut un moment de doute, lorsqu'enfin il se rappela l'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de Sakura. C'était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, en compagnie de Naruto. Était-ce donc lui, le fameux grand vieillard aux longs cheveux blancs, qu'il avait aperçu lors de sa rencontre fatidique avec Itachi ?

— Alors c'est à lui que Naruto doit son progrès ? Sasuke sourit d'une manière machiavélique, vous n'êtes pas trop jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre prenne votre place ?

— C'est un peu compliqué. Disons qu'il me rend un service, si tu préfères.

Sasuke se demanda où il voulait en venir. De toute façon, cela l'arrangeait. Kakashi allait pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à son entraînement. Même s'il devait avouer que le fait qu'un ninja de légende, comme Jiraiya, acceptât d'entraîner son rival l'énervait. Car ce titre signifiait que cet individu était supérieur à son professeur, qui n'était qu'un jônin, et donc par conséquent que Naruto avait accès à un meilleur apprentissage.

Toutefois, Sasuke se rassura en pensant au _Sharingan_ de Kakashi, qui lui conférait un avantage certain. Grâce à son enseignement, Sasuke devrait pouvoir maîtriser bon nombre de techniques, moins impressionnantes mais plus utiles que celles connues par Jiraiya (et par extension, Naruto).

Sasuke observa le bol de soupe de Kakashi, et fut surpris de le trouver vide. Comment parvenait-il à manger aussi vite sans se faire remarquer ? Cela relevait presque de la magie. Un jour, lui aussi serait capable d'une telle discrétion.

— Avant de partir, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser.

— Je t'écoute.

— Vous êtes au courant... en ce qui concerne l'autre forme du _Sharingan_ ?

Kakashi reprit son sérieux. Il craignait d'aborder ce sujet, mais cela devait arriver tôt au tard.

— Oui, effectivement. C'est le _Mangekyô Sharingan_. Je suppose que tu as une vague idée sur la façon de débloquer ce dôjutsu ?

— Exact, Sasuke marqua une pause avant de continuer avec hésitation, vous... le maîtrisez ?

Kakashi plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

— C'est un secret.

Le jeune garçon comprit et n'insista pas. Au fond de lui, il refusait d'entendre de la bouche de son maître le procédé par lequel il était passé pour acquérir ce pouvoir. Juste après le meurtre de leurs parents, Itachi lui avait divulgué l'unique méthode d'obtention, tragique et inévitable pour un Uchiha : tuer de ses propres mains l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

Il n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à présent. Cela ne pouvait pas être la seule façon d'activer ces pupilles légendaires. Il était persuadé que son grand frère voulait simplement l'embobiner pour le façonner à son image, et faire de lui un monstre tel que lui.

Mais son plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Sasuke refusait de suivre son chemin, de devenir un fou assoiffé de sang.

Il défierait son destin.

Et pour y parvenir, l'aide de Kakashi était nécessaire. En effet, sous le temple de Naka, se trouvait une salle secrète dont seuls les membres de son clan en connaissaient l'existence. À l'intérieur, se cachait une stèle contenant les secrets des Uchiha. Bien qu'il parvînt à déchiffrer une petite partie avec son _Sharingan_ , le trois-quarts du texte lui restait inconnu. Car pour comprendre la suite, il lui fallait l'évolution de sa pupille. Et si Kakashi maîtrisait bel et bien cette technique, alors peut-être qu'il serait enfin capable d'accéder à une nouvelle information, qui contredirait celle fournie par Itachi.

C'est avec aplomb qui dit :

— Il faut que je vous montre un truc. C'est confidentiel, alors je compte sur vous pour n'en parler à personne, pas même à l'Hokage.

Kakashi réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter la requête d'un pré adolescent incontrôlable, surtout qu'il comprit où celui-ci désirait l'emmener. Mais il savait que si Sasuke l'invitait quelque part, c'était qu'il avait une très bonne raison de le faire.

Il accepta.

***************************

Les deux ninjas arrivèrent au fond de la salle sacrée. Des torches, posées sur le sol, illuminaient la petite pièce. L'insigne du clan Uchiha, un éventail rouge et blanc, était dessiné sur la paroi en face d'eux, à l'arrière d'une stèle en pierre. Des inscriptions illisibles recouvraient cette dernière.

Sasuke prit la parole :

— C'est là où mon clan organisait leur réunion. Ce que vous voyez devant vous, c'est ce qui enferme tous les secrets des Uchiha. Seul le _Sharingan_ peut déchiffrer les inscriptions, mais seulement une partie. Pour en savoir plus, on a besoin du _Mangekyô_ _Sharingan_.

Kakashi était bouche bée. Personne dans le village ne connaissait cet endroit, et le trésor enfermé à l'intérieur pourrait provoquer une catastrophe s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Néanmoins, la confiance accordée par Sasuke à son égard réchauffait son cœur. Il se sentait obligé de lui faire plaisir et de céder à ses caprices.

Cependant, l'utilisation de la technique l'angoissait. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs années qu'il ne s'en était pas servi, et pour une bonne raison. Bien que redoutable, il était incapable de garder le contrôle et devenait complètement fou. Ses démons refaisaient surface et faussaient sa perception de la réalité. Il s'attaquait à tout le monde, y compris ses proches. Très peu de ses victimes avaient survécu à sa fureur lorsqu'il activait cette pupille. Mais dans ce cas présent, où une seconde lui suffisait et sans subir la pression de la mort, il pensait être capable d'y parvenir sans blesser son élève.

Il souleva son bandeau, et dévoila son _Sharingan_.

— Bien, je m'y colle. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler cette technique, alors garde tes distances.

Sasuke recula d'un pas, prêt à se défendre. Kakashi concentra une quantité importante de chakra dans son œil gauche, et essaya de penser à un souvenir dérangeant pour faciliter l'activation.

L'image de Rin couverte de sang, le regard suppliant, se matérialisa dans son esprit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se laisser submerger par sa culpabilité et réveiller la pupille maudite. Les trois tomoe[3] fusionnèrent et prirent le motif de trois triangles enroulés sur eux-mêmes, similaire à un moulinet.

Kakashi se dépêcha d'analyser le texte, et le peu qu'il lût l'horrifia. Le sens des propos inscrits éveilla en lui de fortes pulsions meurtrières, et le besoin brûlant d'arracher les yeux de Sasuke — ce désir tabou d'être _complet,_ qu'il s'efforçait tant à étouffer — refaisait surface. Se sentant perdre le contrôle, il s'efforça d'annuler la technique. La soif de sang faisait trembler ses muscles, et il tomba sur ses genoux dans l'espoir de se contenir plus aisément.

Sasuke se collait contre le mur, très inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître dans un tel état, ni ressentir en lui une quelconque démence. Son aura sombre lui rappelait celle de son frère durant le massacre. Était-ce les effets secondaires du _Mangekyô Sharingan_ ? Il trouvait ce spectacle terrifiant. Sa main était prête à empoigner un kunai si besoin.

— Ça va aller ?

Kakashi réussit à surmonter sa folie et reprit ses esprits. Il haleta, et s'assit en tailleur face à Sasuke.

— Oui... ne t'inquiète pas.

Ses yeux fatigués ne rassurèrent pas totalement Sasuke. Au moins, il ne percevait plus cette aura meurtrière émaner de lui.

— Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Kakashi répondit, plus épuisé que dégoûté :

— Le _Sharingan_ est un dôjutsu vraiment tordu. Franchement, ce n'était pas très clair. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ton frère, mais je crois qu'il faut éprouver une certaine douleur, équivalente à perdre un être cher.

Évidemment, il ne racontait pas en détail ce qu'il avait pu lire. C'était un très bref résumé d'un paragraphe inhumain.

— Je le sais déjà ! Je peux lire ça avec le _Sharingan_ ! Vous êtes sensé en voir plus avec la forme supérieure !

— C'est... compliqué.

Le ninja copieur hésitait à tout lui expliquer. La révélation risquerait de briser Sasuke, et peut-être d'accentuer sa soif de puissance. Pourtant, Sasuke comptait sur lui. Il avait besoin de savoir, et de comprendre à quel point son grand frère était fou. Il n'était plus un petit garçon sans défense.

L'information que Kakashi s'apprêta à donner allait constituer un tournant décisif concernant leur relation, et renforcer leur lien sans qu'aucun des deux en eurent conscience.

— Itachi a tout prévu. Je sais pourquoi il t'a laissé en vie. Il attend à ce que tu t'éveilles au _Mangekyô Sharingan_ pour pouvoir acquérir la forme ultime, le _Mangekyô Sharingan Éternel._ Et pour le débloquer, il doit te voler tes yeux.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas un seul mot.

— Écoute. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de te venger. Itachi est très dangereux, et il faut impérativement l'éliminer ! Par contre, tant que tu n'auras pas grandi, il est hors de question que tu t'approches de lui. Je pense même que tu ne devrais pas accéder à ce stade du _Sharingan_ , tant que ce type ne sera pas six pieds sous terre.

— Mais, attendez, je ne comprends pas ! Il y a une autre forme encore ? S'il c'est ça qu'il veut, pourquoi ne pas avoir voler votre pupille alors que vous l'avez débloqué ? Pourquoi _moi_ ?

— Parce que ça ne marche que si la victime est quelqu'un de très, très proche, partage le même sang, et qu'elle maîtrise au moins le Mangekyô de base. Il a jeté son dévolu sur toi pour ces raisons. Je suppose qu'il ne lui manque que la dernière étape.

Une violente nausée traversa sa gorge. C'était si écœurant. Sasuke priait fort pour créer à partir de rien une technique spatio-temporelle pour lui permettre de quitter ce monde de dingue en un instant. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle son frère l'avait épargné ? Pour servir de sacrifice ? L'image de ses proches baignant dans leur propre sang lui revint en mémoire.

Une petite voix souffla dans sa tête, ces mots : _leurs sacrifices ont été vains._

Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler, les larmes aux yeux :

— _Mais pourquoi avoir massacré ma putain de famille ! C'est complètement débile ! Je comprends pas ! Je comprends plus rien !_

Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et pleura de tout son soûl, de rage et de tristesse. La pression avait eu raison de lui. Sa vie ne semblait être qu'une farce. Naïvement, il pensait qu'Itachi le respectait un minimum, et qu'il lui avait confié la lourde tâche de restaurer l'honneur de leur clan. L'enfant qu'il incarnait s'était persuadé que son cher grand frère l'aimait, encore un peu, pour l'avoir laissé en vie. Quelle stupide illusion. Il n'était qu'un pion, un objet jetable.

L'amour d'Itachi avait toujours été artificiel.

Kakashi se sentit coupable d'avoir mis son élève dans cet état. Mais il jugeait ce passage nécessaire pour sa maturité. Il devait comprendre que le chemin pour accomplir ses rêves était très laborieux, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une histoire de vengeance. La vie ne faisait de cadeau à personne.

Il se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

— Tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. Je suis là, et Naruto et Sakura le sont aussi. Nous sommes tous là pour toi.

Sasuke balbutia quelques mots, essayant de dire, entre deux sanglots, que c'était à sa charge et à personne d'autre.

— Je sais, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je serais toujours là pour toi, mon adorable petit bébé.

L'aura chaleureuse de son maître apaisa Sasuke (même si le terme « bébé » ne lui plaisait pas). Il ferma les yeux alors que Kakashi resserra son étreinte. Son odeur le rassurait, et son câlin faisait taire ses démons qui le rongeaient. La fatigue le gagna petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât dans un sommeil profond. Kakashi sourit. La vision de son adorable élève en train de rêver en paix le rendait heureux. Il le transporta dans ses bras et le ramena chez lui, puis le posa sur son lit douillet.

Kakashi détestait beaucoup de choses, et s'attachait rarement. Mais quand Kakashi aimait, il aimait de tout son âme.

Ses trois élèves représentaient sa raison d'exister. Qu'il s'agisse de Sasuke, Naruto ou Sakura, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour les rendre heureux.

Et il savait que le mode de vie actuel ne leur permettait pas de s'épanouir. Konoha s'annonçait être un obstacle. Les règles menaçaient leur bien-être, tout particulièrement celui de Sasuke et Naruto.

Ce simple désir de protection, cet amour interdit, serait à l'origine d'une révolte sanguinaire.

* * *

[1] Techniques héréditaires (byakugan, mokuton etc)

[2] Hôte d'un démon à queue

[3] Les virgules du Sharingan


End file.
